


Fiery-Coloured World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Body insecurity, Bullying, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Praise, incredible amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And though Remus had a thick jumper and coat, they were still soaked and frozen as they ran across the pavement, laughing with their cold fingers clinging to each other like it was Noah’s bloody flood and they were about to be swept away. </p>
<p>Then someone—Sirius was never sure who, though he often liked to take credit for it—closed the distance and lips met lips.  And that was all it took, really.  Besotted.  Smitten.  Twitterpated—the word Remus liked most of all.</p>
<p>Sirius knew it would be minutes, moments, <i>seconds</i> before his heart told him he was in love and there was no going back from the emotional tidal wave that was Remus bloody Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery-Coloured World

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt (http://lala-lady-elena.tumblr.com/post/132806925285/hi-i-absolutely-love-your-fics-and-i-dunno-if-your): could you do a Wolfstar fic where remus is shy and a little fat/chubby but Sirius loves him completely and doesn't want him any other way.
> 
> I wasn't going to do this straight away, but I was in the mood for something ridiculously fluffy with lots of I love yous and lots of Sirius-Worships-Remus'-body so this is what came out of it. Less on the bullies part and more about the self-insecurity so I'm sorry about that. I hope you like this anyway. 
> 
> Seriously this is like so grossly fluffy I almost made myself sick over it. What is wrong with me?

Sirius Black fell in love 3 months, 4 days, and 7 hours after meeting his neighbour. It was wholly unexpected, because although Sirius loved fiercely and completely, he did not love easily. That had been cooked out of him as a child by angry parents who believed love was a weakness. Angry parents who believed respect was God-given, not earned. And when he did not agree, he was thrown out of the house and on his own.

He was shown love by his best friend and his best friend’s parents. And his circle of friends was small, but tight and wonderful. So when the curly-haired man with scars on his face and wide, wondering amber eyes moved in to flat C, Sirius had no idea what it was going to be like.

And Remus Lupin was, in many ways, his complete opposite. Where Sirius had sharp edges, a thin body with aristocratic features, narrow grey eyes, and a shock of black hair, Remus was all soft corners and warmth like autumn and tea. He was fuzzy jumpers and hand-knitted mittens. He was shy smiles and lowered eyelashes and sleepy-sweet whispers in the dark.

It happened by accident, really. A borrowed tab of laundry powder because Sirius had forgotten it on his shopping list, and James’ rugby jersey absolutely needed a washing that night. Sirius’ sharp knuckles rapped on the door just under the silver C, and a tousled-headed blond with splotchy pink cheeks answered the door.

“Er, laundry tabs,” Sirius blurted. “Was hoping you might have some I can borrow. It’s kind of an emergency.”

The boy with the blue eyes blinked at him, then turned his head. “Oy, Remus? Can you handle this? I’m in the middle of a raid.” Then he was gone, leaving Sirius stood there a bit confused and wondering until Remus came round the corner.

He was like no one Sirius had ever met before. A brown jumper and jogging bottoms, mismatched fleece socks—one in a bright yellow, the other one a faded blue. He had a large nose, slight overbite which touched his bottom lip when he smiled, and his canines turned in at the corners just enough to give that smile more character—not that it needed it.

Sirius explained the situation again, feeling a little breathless because what _was_ it about this random man that made his stomach go all funny on the inside, like it was trying to crawl out of his throat.

But Remus was all gentle chuckles and careful shrugs as he went to their kitchen and came back with a small sack of laundry tabs. “You can have it. We have a spare.”

And Sirius took them with a muttered thanks and a promise to pay him back as soon as he found a way. He was left with a careful head shake and under the breath chuckle which stayed with him for days.

Two months, three weeks, and one day after that moment, they had their first kiss. It was raining and they’d gone down to the local because Sirius insisted if he didn’t have a proper pint he would just _die_ and Remus was nothing if not indulgent of his dramatics. But neither of them thought to take a brolly in spite of the threatening clouds looming overhead.

And though Remus had a thick jumper and coat, they were still soaked and frozen as they ran across the pavement, laughing with their cold fingers clinging to each other like it was Noah’s bloody flood and they were about to be swept away. The night found them stood in the corridor, Sirius on the first step, Remus on the ground. And Sirius’ frozen hands made their way up to Remus’ neck, cupping him against the warm skin—though it shouldn’t have been warm at all. 

Then someone—Sirius was never sure who, though he often liked to take credit for it—closed the distance and lips met lips. And that was all it took, really. Besotted. Smitten. Twitterpated—the word Remus liked most of all.

Sirius knew it would be minutes, moments, _seconds_ before his heart told him he was fucking in love and there was no going back from the emotional tidal wave that was Remus bloody Lupin.

“I love you,” he said. They were in bed, the lights all off. Remus still had on his fucking jumper and the duvet was pulled high round their shoulders. But Sirius had just gotten him off and they were both breathless and he was dropping kisses _all over_ Remus’ face and neck. “I fucking love you so much.” Kiss. “I,” kiss, “want,” kiss, “to worship,” kiss, “at your feet.”

Remus laughed the secret laugh he had only for Sirius and he pulled him over and mashed their mouths together, tongues tangling. “You’re a git.”

“I know,” Sirius said, smiling against those lips. 

“I love it.”

Sirius’ throat got a little tight and his hands on Remus’ shoulders clenched tight. “Do you?”

Remus nodded against him, Sirius not able to see it in the dark room, but he could feel it. “I do. I fucking love it. I love you.” He pulled him down and whispered against Sirius’ neck over and over. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Sirius held him firm and desperate. “I love you more.”

And Sirius was so happy. So bloody happy which made him afraid because anything that felt this good to have would meant the exact opposite if it was ripped away. And Sirius was the sort of person who could—and would—fuck things up if he was left on his own. James told him not to worry, Remus wasn’t that sort. You didn’t just fall in love like that for no reason. “I mean, look at me and Lily,” he said before Sirius hit him with a sofa cushion because he’d be damned if he listened to James talk any more about Lily fucking Evans. 

“You’re engaged. That means I get to stop bloody hearing about it!” he cried. And James just laughed.

But there were things about Remus that bothered Sirius sometimes. Like how they never showered together. And how he was always in a jumper, and always curled up in his coat. And how he never talked about his scars, and how they only fucked in the dark because, “You just wouldn’t like what you see, Sirius. And I…I don’t think I could take that look on your face.”

Sirius didn’t know how to make it better, how to convince this man that it didn’t _matter_ what was under there because he loved him and this was the kind of love that transcended everything and anything else. This was the kind of love which created absolute perfection, and that perfection was called Remus Lupin and fuck Sirius just needed him in every sense of the word.

So it happened one night that Sirius walked over to flat C and let himself in, as he’d done a hundred times. Peter wasn’t in, and Sirius heard the shower going. He was Not Allowed to surprise Remus in there. It was one of The Rules. So he gave the door his secret knock to let Remus know he was in. He paused to listen to Remus croon into the showerhead for just a second because his voice was off key and warbly but so fucking lovely.

Then he went into the room to wait.

And it so happened that Remus strolled in just then naked. He froze in the doorway, staring at Sirius, then turned a deep shade of purple and the next thing Sirius knew, the bathroom door was slamming and Remus was shouting at him to get out.

Sirius left the bedroom, but not the flat. Not because of this.

Remus was nothing he hadn’t expected. Of course it wouldn’t have mattered and Sirius had seen enough with the tips of his fingers as he held Remus in the dark. He was curvy and thick under those jumpers. His skin was smooth save for the scars which were like a landscape he could trace out with the palms of his hand. 

Remus had curvy, heavy thighs which were strong and held Sirius so tight.

Fuck. He was so beautiful. And why would he hide it?

Remus came out twenty minutes later with an expression that made Sirius’ heart hurt. Something like shame and discomfort and Sirius had put it there.

“I knocked. I did the knock,” Sirius said. “I just…I’m sorry.”

Remus shook his head. “I understand, you know. If you don’t want to see me again.”

Sirius blinked. “Er. I…what? Remus…” He was on his feet, crossing the distance though he stopped when Remus put up a hand and shook his head. “ _Why_ would you say that? To me? Of all people.”

Remus tugged at the hem of his jumper. “M’not like you, you know. Sirius. Not beautiful. No one's ever found me attractive. Lads at school always taking the piss because I've always just been...this. I’ve scars and I’m chubby and…it’s not…you’re so…” He floundered and Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching out, he pulled Remus to him and this time Remus let him.

“Stop. Stop, please. Please.” Sirius was begging and kissing the side of Remus’ neck in a way like he meant to imprint the absolute, all-consuming love he felt for this man because _how_ could he ever, ever, ever think that way about himself. He fought back the urge to demand to know who these lads were so he could track them down and bash their faces in. Because _no one_ hurt his Remus. No one. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Remus. Sometimes I can hardly stand it. Sometimes it makes me lose my breath and I feel like I’m going to suffocate because you’re so overwhelmingly you. I just want to wrap myself up in you and never, ever leave because you are _everything,_ love. You are.”

Remus was a little wobbly about the mouth as he pulled back and cupped Sirius’ cheeks and pulled him in for a searing, needy kiss. “I just…I don’t…I’ve never…”

There were novels in those stilted, broken words, and Sirius could hear them. So he did what he knew he had to. He pulled Remus to the bedroom and carefully shut the door. He twisted the lock on the handle, then turned out all the lamps save for the one on the desk with the soft, gentle glow.

“Let me,” he breathed as he crossed the room and took Remus’ jumper by the hem. “Please. Let me show you.”

Remus’ hands were trembling but he nodded and let Sirius pull it over his head. Stood there in his white shirt and jogging bottoms, Remus crossed his arms over his chest, not able to meet Sirius’ eyes. But that was okay for now. Sirius didn’t need him to look, not until Remus understood what Sirius saw every time he looked at his lover.

So he pushed Remus down onto the bed and carefully removed the jogging bottoms. “If it’s too much, tell me to stop. Okay?”

Remus nodded, saying nothing.

Sirius dragged his hands up Remus’ calves, taking care to massage the muscles there, letting his fingers sink into the sweet skin. “So gorgeous. Re, I just…you’re so beautiful.”

“M’not though.”

“You are,” Sirius said. “To me. To me you are and I can’t…” He leant down and pressed kisses along his calves, to the backs of his knees, along the inside of his thighs. He nosed Remus’ groin, eliciting a soft, needy moan before moving to the bottom of Remus’ shirt and nosed his way under.

His fingers dragged across Remus’ soft belly, his tongue following the path of his hands. He dipped into the crevice of his navel before moving up to his neck. His hands stayed drawing lines up his ribs with a pressure just hard enough not to tickle.

Remus let out short, puffing breaths as their groins rubbed together hard. “Sirius,” he said.

“I love you. So fucking gorgeous,” Sirius said against the hot skin of Remus’ neck. Pulling away and positioning himself between Remus’ legs, he finally caught his gaze and held it firm. “I won’t ask you to be uncomfortable. I only ask that you believe me that I find you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Since the moment I set eyes on you.” He reached one hand up to cup Remus’ cheek. “I will never lie to you. I am so fucking attracted to you sometimes I ache.”

And there it was. That smile meant for Sirius only, with the shy eyes and the teeth just barely touching his bottom lip. And Remus’ hands came up to cup round the backs of Sirius’ forearms and he held him tight. “I believe you,” he whispered.

Sirius lowered his head and pressed their mouths together in a gentle kiss. “Good. You will always be everything Remus. At least to me.”

Remus cupped his hand round the back of Sirius’ head and held him for the kiss for several moments. When he pulled away, their foreheads rested together. “That’s all that matters, Sirius. Because I am absolutely and completely yours.”


End file.
